Operation: HIDE
by Usami
Summary: /pending 'Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'/ I returned the smile but said nothing. I didn't trust my heart to keep quiet.


Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a little V-day gift for all those who happen to click on it.

Randomly got this idea one day when I was supposed to be doing something else. I wasn't planning on writing it, but then I remembered that Valentine's Day was this week, so I thought 'why not?' So I went back through 'Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.' and gathered what I needed to write this little ficlet.

Please go easy on me for this one. Not only is this the only time I ever have done, and ever will do, this particular coupling (one-sided, of course), but I was busy with schoolwork and other stories that I wanted to post today. Not to mention all the little spelling or grammatical errors that are bound to pop up...I was in a bit of a hurry.

Do I think these two have any real merit? Meh. But as I said, I got the idea, so I wrote it down. I'm not sure if it's ever been done before (to my knowledge, it hasn't, but I could be wrong). Try to keep an open mind when reading it.

I tried to make the speaker mysterious, but I think you can figure out who it is pretty early on. It's obvious midway too. But anyway, enjoy, and happy Valentine's Day!

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation: H.I.D.E.**

**H**olding

**I**n

**D**arn

**E**motions

I often heard stories about _him_. It was hard not to come across someone who knew about _his_ adventures; even when I was training at the Artic Base, I was friends with someone who met _him_. I can't remember how many times my fellow cadet told us how he helped _him _save the Moon Base, as well as _his_ team. It was an amazing tale. And honestly, I never got tired of hearing about _him_. I mean, what little girl didn't enjoy hearing about a strong, brave hero?

Still, sometimes it was a little too much to believe. How was it possible for _one_ kid to do _so_ much? Maybe the stories were just exaggerations. After all, in an organization run by kids, it was possible.

When I finally finished my training and was ready to graduate to operative status, I finally got a chance to see this great hero for myself. I have to say, despite everything I was told about him, I was still surprised.

I had never seen a bald kid before.

I wasn't exactly sure what to think about Numbuh 1. From what I could tell, it was easy to see he was well respected by his team, and even the Supreme Leader seemed to hold him in some high regard. But everything I knew about him was from the stories I've heard, and I still wasn't sure I could believe them all. I guess it didn't matter anyway; he was a little older than I was, and he had his own team. I was placed in a different sector, and so it wasn't hard to forget about him and start my new life as a Kids Next Door operative.

Or at least it shouldn't have been so hard. But the rumors about his exploits still persisted, growing more fantastic with each retelling.

The time finally came when I got to work with the famous Numbuh 1 myself. After one of our teammates was taken out, Numbuh 1 took charge of a mission to help save that teammate's brother. It was never authorized, but Numbuh 1 said that helping other kids is what the Kids Next Door was all about. I have to say…I was impressed by how dedicated he was.

That feeling only grew throughout the rest of the mission. Fighting alongside him, seeing him in action, learning about what he could do…it's no wonder the stories about him were so inspiring. He was just as great…just as _wonderful_ as people said he was.

It's also no wonder he had a girlfriend. Any girl was lucky to have him.

After that encounter, I tried to get on with my life. I still heard more stories about what he and his team were doing…but I enjoyed hearing about all the good things he did and the things he achieved. It was all I could have of him. It was only a little girl's crush, after all. And even if he didn't have a girlfriend, what chance did someone like _me _have with a hero like _him_? No, it was much better to bury whatever feelings I had for him, and pretend they didn't exist.

But though I tried pretending, I couldn't stop how much it hurt when I was forced against him and his team during that stupid scavenger hunt. It hurt to leave him when he needed our help. It hurt fighting against him just because I was told to do so.

I wanted to be there for everyone, but I _had_ to follow orders. Numbuh 363 was my leader, after all, and at first I did what he said…because if _Numbuh 1_ was my leader, I'd follow him without question. I thought Numbuh 363 also deserved that chance.

"Numbuh 363! Are you all right?!"

But this…

"I won…! _I_ got the pipe!"

…was the last straw.

Without even thinking, I grabbed Harvey's shirt and pulled him up. "Is _that _all you can think about?!" I screamed, shaking him. "Sector V just saved your _life_, and all you can say is '_I won'_?!" I snatched the pipe from him before shoving him back. "Gimme that!"

My heart pounded in my chest, relieving my anger with every beat as I turned to Numbuh 1 and his team. I felt that this was the right thing to do. Slowly I handed him the pipe, hoping he wouldn't notice my trembling hands. "Here, Numbuh 1," I said softly to keep my voice steady. "You deserve this more than us."

Ignoring Harvey's whiney protests, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a set of keys, placing it in Numbuh 1's hands. "Take our ship. It's got all our scavenger hunt stuff in it. If you hurry, you can catch up to those Delightful Dorks and win this thing…for _all_ the Kids Next Door."

I could just see his eyes over the rim of his sunglasses, and when he smiled at me, I felt like I was gonna melt. "Thanks, Sonya," he said.

I returned the smile but said nothing. I didn't trust my heart to keep quiet. It was definitely better that he didn't know my real reasons for doing this for him.

He had enough to deal with.

**End Transmission**


End file.
